One Night With Little Henry
by fancybandgeekjellyfish2018
Summary: JJ asks Spencer a big favor, she needs him to babysit Henry for the evening. Reid becomes nervous, will he be able to babysit his two month old godson and not let JJ down? Just a fluffy little one shot of Reid and Henry. I hope you enjoy.


**I hope you enjoy. This is just a fluffy, cute, and humorous one shot of Reid's night with Henry. Sorry for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Spence," JJ greeted Reid on the phone desperately hoping that he would do this big favor for her. "Hey Jayje, how is little baby Henry doing?" Henry is only two months old. "He is wonderful; he is such a good and easy baby. Spencer, I am desperate for a favor." Reid was silent for a second on the other line, "What do you need?" JJ became sad.<p>

"My mother got admitted into the hospital last night, she is really sick. I was wondering if you could babysit Henry for the night till morning tomorrow. I am so sorry Spencer that I didn't call you ahead of time, I will understand if you can't." Reid became nervous, "I-I guess I can babysit Henry…." JJ sighed with complete relief, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Reid laughed, "Geez Jenny, you seriously must have been desperate. What time would you like me there?" JJ thought for a moment, "How about at six o clock?" Reid nodded, "Six it is. See you later JJ." The two hung up and Reid leaned against his wall of his apartment, _this is going to be a long night, _Spencer thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Reid was really nervous while walking up Jennifer Jareau's porch steps to her house. <em>What if I do something wrong, <em>Reid thought to himself panicking, _what if I do something to the little guy and JJ never lets me babysit ever EVER again? _Reid got out of his deep overwhelming thoughts when JJ opened the door.

"Hey Spencer, come on in." JJ said swaddling little Henry in her arms. "He is asleep right now; he will probably wake up in an hour hungry. I made a couple of bottles of breast milk, it should last you till the morning. After that, burp him and diaper change. Then he will probably nap. After he wakes up, bath time then Will and I like to read to him then it is bed time for the little bugger by eight. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Will may not be back tonight, they are solving a rough case. Call me if you need anything. Thanks again Spencer." Reid smiled.

"Anytime JJ, just go spend some time with your mom." JJ kissed him on the cheek, "Bye Spence." Reid slightly blushed at the kiss.

Reid cuddled little Henry in his arms, "I think that I better put you in the playpen while you sleep, just so I don't drop you." Reid went over to the corner of the living room where the playpen was set up then put Henry in it. Then, he sat on the couch and worked on classwork for one of his classes to get his PhD in Psychology.

* * *

><p>As JJ predicted, Reid heard Henry start to stir and cooed about an hour later, Reid picked him up. "Hello there little guy, it looks like you are spending your evening with Uncle Spencer." Henry just continued to coo but started to fuss, Reid cuddled him. "You are probably hungry buddy; I'll get your bottle made." Reid sat fussy Henry back in the playpen so that he could make Henry's bottle.<p>

Reid went to the fridge and took out one bottle. "Okay, let me warm this up and test it on my wrist then so I know that I will not be scalding Henry." Reid chuckled at his words. After Reid got the bottle warmed, Henry started full out wailing. "Okay buddy, I'm coming." Reid picked up Henry and sat on the couch to feed him the bottle. While Henry was enjoying his bottle, Reid started telling Henry the story, _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, _from memory. After Reid finished with the story, Henry finished his bottle and was ready to be burped.

"Okay buddy, you can do it." Reid kept spouting off random encouraging words to try to get Henry to burp. After encouraging words and with Reid's help, Henry finally successfully let out a big burp and spit up a bit on the burp cloth that Reid had used. "Good job! That was a big one Henry." Henry just made adorable little happy baby noises while Reid wiped his mouth and took him to the changing table in the nursery to change his diaper.

Reid was very happy to realize that Henry was only wet. "Okay, this will be easier since there is no poop." Reid started wiping Henry clean when Henry decided to start peeing, Reid became startled. "Uh oh," Reid said laughing hysterically at his godson as he quickly put the front part of the diaper over Henry so that the pee wouldn't hit him, "I should have realized that you would pee since you had no diaper on…."

Once Henry finished his business, Reid wiped him up again. "I hope you don't start going pee-pee again." Reid said still laughing, Reid quickly fastened his diaper and put Henry's clothes back on; Henry started yawning and rubbing his eyes, Reid smiled.

"Are you ready for a nap? I think somebody is tired." Reid laughed when Henry just yawned in response. Reid put Henry back in his playpen so that he could nap so more; Henry didn't argue back, he crashed once Reid put him down. Reid then continued on his classwork.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Henry woke up from his nap very peacefully. Reid walked by the playpen and saw the little guy eagerly looking around the living room, he picked up Henry. "Let's get you your bath little one." Reid said in a baby talk tone.<p>

Reid put Henry in his swing that JJ had by the bathroom door so that he could get the baby bath tub out. Reid put a small amount of lukewarm water in the tub; he got Henry out of the swing. He laid Henry down to undress him and get his diaper off. Henry was very content once Reid sat him in the tub. "Let's get you all squeaky clean." Reid washed Henry's little bit of hair and body then got him out of the tub to wrap him in a frog towel.

Henry started to fuss, he was chilly. "I know little guy," Reid said kissing Henry on the cheek, "I'll be quick about getting you in some warm fuzzy pajamas and a fresh diaper." Reid changed Henry and sat in the rocking chair. "Your momma said that you usually have a bottle before you go night-night. Are you hungry Henry?"

Henry was fussy while Reid got the other bottle ready. "I am almost done…." Reid said. He just thought about all the possible facts and statistics about babies to try and keep his nervous self-calmed down. _This is not as bad as I thought it was going to be, _Reid thought to himself.

Reid carried the warm bottle and Henry back to the rocking chair where Henry eagerly took the bottle and started drinking. "Eat up buddy." Reid said as he started rocking Henry and humming a lullaby. Reid burped Henry when he finished the bottle and he put the sleepy baby in his crib for the night. "Sleep well little man." Reid said as he kissed the baby goodnight.

* * *

><p>At about midnight, Reid was startled awake by Henry's cries. <em>He is probably wet or dirty, <em>Reid thought to himself. Reid managed to get a shower and go to sleep in the living room while Henry slept. Reid went and changed Henry's diaper and tried to put him back into his crib, but Henry just cried.

"Okay, you are probably crying from separation anxiety, so I will take you into the living room and you can sleep in my arms for a while, how does that sound Henry?" Henry calmed down in Reid's arms.

Reid sat on the couch and rocked Henry and shushed him asleep, moments later, he felt himself drifting off, babysitting a baby makes you pooped out.

* * *

><p>JJ walked into her house and saw the most adorable thing of her life, Reid was asleep on the couch and had little sleeping Henry cuddled up in his safe arms. <em>Shit, where is my camera, <em>JJ thought to herself. She took her phone out and took a couple of pictures, "Garcia will love these," JJ mumbled. Reid started to stir and was startled to see JJ. "Hey… ummmm…." JJ took Henry from his tired arms, "Hey sleepy head, thank you for babysitting." Reid smiled, "Anytime. How is your mom?"

JJ smiled, "She is fine. She had appendicitis and they had to remove her appendix. They are going to bring her home in a couple of days." Reid smiled and grabbed his stuff, "How was my little guy, please don't tell me that he made your night a living hell." Reid chuckled.

"Actually, he was really good. He almost peed on me though." JJ started laughing, "I should have warned you, lol, sorry Spence." Reid laughed, "It's no problem, he is so adorable that it isn't even really that annoying." JJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek again, "Thanks again." Reid smiled, "I enjoyed bonding with him. Bye JJ." When Reid left her house, JJ thought to herself, _you will be an amazing dad someday Spencer Reid._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
